Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection system for a vehicle and an inspection method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates an inspection system for a vehicle and an inspection method for the same which may inspect exterior quality of a door supplied to a corresponding process line with relatively short time and prevent the door with bad quality from being supplied to the process line.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is manufactured by numerous assembling processes using about twenty to thirty thousands of parts.
In particular, a vehicle body is formed by a first assembling process such that vehicle body panels are produced in a press process, and each part of the vehicle body is then assembled in a vehicle body factory to form a vehicle body of a body-in-white (BIW) state.
The formed vehicle body undergoes a main body process for mounting side walls, a loop, a rear panel, etc. on the floor thereof, and then is painted in painting process. After that, an engine, a transmission, an interior, and an exterior are assembled in an outfitting process.
Each panel to be mounted on the vehicle body is fabricated by a press working, is mounted and fixed on a panel jig apparatus in a vehicle body assembly process and undergoes operations including assembling, welding, sealing, and hemming, and is then painted in a painting process.
Undergoing the manufacturing processes, for example, spacing, precision of size, curved shape and so on of a door are important factors of exterior quality of a vehicle.
In the related art, since complete inspections of doors supplied to vehicle body assemble lines require a lot of human resources and processes, and thus sampling inspection is generally implemented.
In the related art, since the door inspection is implemented after manufacturing of the door manually and thus complete inspections of doors is not possible practically.
Also, it is not possible to prevent the door with bad exterior quality from supplying into after process, and thus field claim is increased and corporate image is deteriorated.
Thus, solve the problem of bad exterior quality of the vehicle, the door must be inspected before further manufacturing processes, statistical management of exterior quality is required, and automatic inspection of the door on process line is required.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.